Lone Samurai and Uchiha murderer
by Arin-chan
Summary: One fateful day Nagisa (OC) meets Itachi. Little did she know that he would be her savior. [ItachixOC]


**Hey! this is my first thing for anything having to do with the Naruto fandom. I hope i did well with this.**

**Nagisa is my creation and my friend Kyocera and I started plotting this and i so i just had to write it. If you don't like it that's okay, but i wanted to post this because i believed i did well on it.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or anything in this story. Except Nagisa, i do own her.**

"Nagisa! Nagisa! Hurry up!" Nagisa looked up from the swing she was sitting on and saw her mother calling for her. She grinned and stood and began running for her mother. The girl didn't notice the split in the concrete and hit it as she ran, making her fall face first in to the ground. The girl sat there for a moment, trying to ignore the pain from her knee. When she pushed herself up off of the ground a gentle hand helped her to sit. She heard her mother call her name once more as she looked up at her helper. The boy staring back at her actually looked a few years older than she was, he had beautiful black hair, it was much prettier than her own. "Are you okay?" he questioned, his face showing absolutely no emotion. Nagisa was at a loss for words, so she just nodded. The boy helped her stand and then turned to walk away. "T-Thank you!" she called after him. The boy didn't look back at her so the 7 year old wondered if he heard her.

Screams of terror filled the Ryunon house in the dead of night. Nagisa was dragged through the house by a boy looking just like her, her brother Nagihiko. "Come on Nagisa! We have to get out of here! While they are distracted!" Nagihiko whispered as the two rushed down the hall. Nagisa felt her lungs strain for air as she struggled to keep up with her brother. "Where are we going Nagi?" she questioned. He wasn't able to answer as a man exited the room that they were nearing. All Nagisa noticed was his black hair and his piercing red eyes, those eyes scared Nagisa. "The last of the Ryunon Clan, within my grasp…." The man muttered as he advanced towards the children. Nagisa cowered behind her brother as he took a defensive stance in front of her. "You want to hurt my sister then you'll have to go through me." He declared bravely. That was all the man needed to know.

Nagisa couldn't stop the scream that left her lips. "Nagihiko!" she shrieked, frozen in her spot as she watched her brother fall to the ground from the attack that the Shinibi had caused. The last thing Nagisa heard from him was one single word.

"Run."

and that's what she did. She turned on her heel and bolted down the hall, back the way she came. Her lungs ached and she wanted to cry, but she knew that if she survived there would be plenty of time for it. She sprinted as fast as her 7 year old legs would carry her. Before she realized what had happened, her face had met the floor. She began to scramble and crawl away but stopped once she heard the sound of metal against metal. The girl looked over her shoulder and was surprised by what she saw. There was a male standing there, blocking the attack that she knew would have been fatal. "Itachi! What are you doing?! This Clan was a threat to all of Konoha!" the other male glared at Nagisa's savior as he spoke.. The boy, Itachi when he began speaking. "The third has called an end to this blood shead. This attack was never ordered." A look of shock crossed over the man's face as he pulled his weapon away.

Itachi turned to stare at Nagisa and that was when she realized he was the boy that had helped her earlier that day. Though his eyes, they were different. Instead of the black they were before, they were now a terrible red and black...just like the man who had killed her brother. Itachi put his kunai away as he took a step closer to the girl, stopping when she started scrambling away from him. He bent down on one knee, so that he didn't frighten the girl . "It's alright Nagisa. I am not going to hurt you." he said, his face still not showing any emotion as he placed a hand gently on her shoulder. His words surprised her, but she couldn't stop herself from throwing herself at him and crying into his shoulder. Itachi tensed from the sudden contact but didn't push her away. He knew that he was needed, and that was how they sat until Nagisa ran out of tears and had fallen asleep.


End file.
